


Infection

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 末日
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 谁也没想到，世界末日突然来临。





	Infection

谁也没想到，世界末日突然来临。

 

-Day 7-  
伦敦已经出现109例死亡病例，医生们对病床上被感染病人毫无办法。世界卫生组织截至到今日的发稿也只是告诉全世界人民避免接触被感染的病人，以及不要去人群混杂的地方。

“到现在他们都没能弄清病毒的源头，甚至连传播的速率都无法得知！”  
“美国已经启动疾病防治中心生物安全四级实验室，卫生组织也正在对首例病例进行排查……”  
“老天，这些消息听起来除了能引起恐慌，几乎什么进展都没有。”  
“至少目前为止，根据我们的统计已经得出：感染这种疾病后死亡率为28%~35%。”  
“真是太棒了！这他妈的比天花的死亡率还要高！”

半藏痛苦地在嘈杂声中揉着额角。一个星期的不眠不休让他的精神状态很糟糕，而今天的会议内容更加令他糟心——一切都毫无进展，致命的疾病仍在全世界范围内扩散，而他们对微生物界的认知显然没有赶上其迅捷的变化。  
“岛田博士，有你的电话。”悄声走到会议室中心的实验室工作人员蹲在半藏身边，她用很小的声音说，“虽然我知道此刻不该进来打扰你，可这已经是你弟弟这周第67个电话了。博士我想你得亲自告诉他你的平安。”

源氏？  
是了。半藏想起来了，他已经在实验室安家两个多星期了。  
“对不起，凯瑟琳你知道现在不是时候，你替我告诉他尽量避免出门和……”  
“注意消毒是吗？”英国姑娘的面容看上去同样憔悴，她无力地笑了笑说，“岛田博士你每次都那么说，我都快知道下次你弟弟来电话时我该说什么了。”多灾多难环境中再俏皮的话也无法让人展颜，半藏面色疲惫地拍拍工作人员的肩膀表示了他无言的感谢。

“有进展了！”就在此时齐格勒博士突然推开了会议室的大门，她手中拿着一叠资料从最后排冲到了演讲台的位置，“朋友们！就在刚才，我们已经成功培育出这种新病毒，并将其命名为HWB-1型病毒。”

 

-Day 11-  
一切都看起来仍是那么糟糕。  
各地区开始戒严，军队不允许任何车辆私自离开该地区，也不允许任何让外来车辆进入本区。而各大学校、企业也不再运作，恐怖的气氛弥散在城市的大小角落，人们戴着口罩匆匆而来，又匆匆而去，整个城市除了救护车和警车的呼啸，恍若死城般寂静。

“齐格勒博士，我必须知道他好不好！”  
因为1600万人死亡而焦头烂额的医学博士插着腰，一手捂着额头，她在极力克制自己即将失去的耐心：“源氏虽然你是我的学生，但我现在很想没有礼貌地挂断你的电话！”齐格勒紧握着手机，原地打转着做深呼吸调整。  
“半藏已经和我失联快两个星期了！而我除了知道他和你在一个实验室里在做该死的病毒实验外，什么都不知道！”电话那头的年轻人蹲在地上，粗暴地对待自己那乱糟糟的头发，“一切都是别人说、别人说，就连我们学校都出现了36例死亡案例，半藏他……”

“冷静点，源氏。”许久未曾听到的声音带着些许疲惫从电话那头传了过来，源氏止住了才想要说的话。电视机里播报新闻的声音忽地传来，源氏靠着墙坐在了地上，泛着血丝的眼里是主持人用那张万年不变的脸，他怀着哀痛又冷静地说着全国又有多少医务人员因为抢救病人而不幸被感染死去……  
“源氏？”久久不得不到回应后，半藏不确定地又喊了一声。  
可蹲在厨房的年轻人依旧发不出一个字节，他张着嘴像一只濒死的鱼似的想把肺腑之言吼出来，但是他不能，不能够……源氏垂下头将其埋进双臂中，他咬住了嘴唇，含糊不清的声音传进了半藏的耳朵里：“你不会听我的离开那里，对吗？”  
半藏摘下了眼镜，他的电脑正在预估全球的死亡人数，那刺眼的鲜红几乎覆盖了整个地球的版图，医学博士无力地靠在椅背上，他轻轻地答了一句：“嗯。”  
“说真的，我现在就想冲到实验室把你带到世界的尽头。”  
“在我的课上你该学过，在1917年的西班牙大流感中，有85%的爱斯基摩人死了。”  
无处可逃。  
这就是半藏想对源氏说的。

 

-Day 25-  
当全世界死亡病例达到3600万时，民众已经失控，超市和药店被洗劫一空，报警电话和急救电话全然瘫痪，警察已经顾不得那些入室抢劫、或是抢购超市、药店的罪犯了，光是能坚守在自己岗位上对他们来说都是巨大的挑战。  
人们不再相信会被拯救。

源氏拉开窗帘看着街上那些已经变得疯狂的人们，他见过许多电影里对于世界末日的描绘，他曾以为那一刻到来后他能够像孤胆英雄那样带着半藏和其他幸存者逃出生天，又或者是从遥远的地方去拯救被困的半藏……可这一天真正到来时，他才明白现实有多么可怕。  
死亡不间断地发生在周围，源氏还来不及默哀邻居先生的死亡，第二天他的太太也被装进了裹尸袋，接着没有葬礼也没有牧师，一捧石灰一把火，随着黑烟滚滚亡者迎来了终结。

“老天，我祈求你，不要让他的名字出现在死亡名单里。”  
在伦敦当局用光了所有特殊裹尸袋后，源氏向着他从没信奉过的神明如此祷告道。

 

-Day 31-  
可如果上天真的足够仁慈，那么这场灾难就不会发生……

半藏看着手中正在颤抖的体温计，感受着干涩到几乎发不出声的喉咙，他知道自已也将成为面向末日的一员。理智告诉这位医学博士，他此刻应该马上打电话给医院，并且要求他们封锁自己办公室并进行全面的消毒，可当他拿起手机时，播出的第一个号码却不由自主地变成了另外一个对象……

“喂？哥哥？”  
半藏没有急着回答，他走到窗台前，拉开了帘子，玻璃后那带着火光的街道看上去很熟悉却又那么的陌生，他突然想起就在一个多月前源氏还站在那里夸过其中某一家餐厅。  
“哥哥？哥哥！你怎么了，情况很糟吗？”那头没有得到回应的源氏着急地连续追问了起来，可对半藏来说整个世界在此刻就像是对他放慢了脚步般，他平静地打开了窗户——焦味、臭味、尖叫声、警铃声从外缓缓而至，半藏靠着窗台闭上眼睛说：“嗯，很糟糕，特别糟糕，源氏。”

伦敦下起了这个春天的第一场雨，教堂十字架下的花朵在滚滚的硝烟中落下了如泣的泪珠，像是苍天的悲悯，又像是无情的悲叹。

 

除了军队、医院，几乎所有的公共设施都已经全部停运。成山的垃圾堆砌在街头，被抢购一空的超市残破地立着，呼啸而过的急救车也只是为了搬运尸体。年轻的东方人就是在这样空无一人的道路上玩命似的狂奔，磅礴的雨中倾泻而下，没人会在意从他脸庞上滴落的到底是雨还是泪。  
半藏……  
半藏！  
“先生，先生你不能进去！”跌跌撞撞地与医院保安发生冲撞，完全听不到旁人说话的源氏一个劲地往里面走，“先生，先生！请你冷静，那里是隔离区！只有医务人员才能进去！”又来了两个保安，他们架着源氏的胳膊阻止了他疯狂的举动。  
“放开我！放开我！我哥哥在里面，他需要我，他需要我！”  
源氏怒吼着被保安制服在地上，可他睁着赤红的眼睛，丝毫没有放弃般扒着地砖的缝隙挪动着还能动的腿，仿佛他的眼中只有那一个目的地。

“啪！”源氏突然安静了下来，他怔怔地看着刚刚打了他一巴掌的人，赤红的眼中在此时慢慢汇集出了难以克制的液体，他像是一只濒死的野兽般在地上嘶吼着、翻滚着、哭泣着。齐格勒拉开了反扣着源氏手臂的保安，轻声说了一句：“没事了，你们忙吧。”  
保安不确定地又看了眼还伏在地上，像是用尽全身力气在哭泣的年轻人。  
“他需要发泄下情绪。”在齐格勒博士的一再保证下，保安终于离开了。

“我要带他走。”  
这是源氏停止哭泣后的第一句话。齐格勒抱着胳膊看着仰面躺在地板上的学生，好气又是好笑，她走过去用脚踹了两下这个不争气的医学生说：“你好歹选过我的课，告诉我，离开了这些设备，半藏会活得比现在更长吗？”  
“不会。”源氏两眼无神地望着昏暗又陌生的天花板，像是灵魂已死之人那样回答着，“这是临终关怀，我会带他去海边，那里适合长眠。”  
齐格勒冷笑了两声，再也没时间理会任性小鬼的医学博士扔下一句“半藏没有你这种弟弟”后，快步向着走廊尽头走去。  
“那我还能做什么？！看他被塞进冰冷的裹尸袋，然后让他随着一把火灰飞烟灭？！”  
齐格勒顿住了脚步，她仰起脸看着刺目的灯光，喃喃着重复那句“还能做什么？我还能做什么？”

患者死前的面容、感染者痛苦的呻吟、临终者的热泪、3600万人的死亡……

齐格勒忽地转过身，高跟鞋撞击地板的声音越来越大，她像是个被惹怒的狮子一把抓起了源氏的领子，那双日夜不眠的蔚蓝眼睛不比痛哭后的眼睛好到哪里去，她深吸了一口气，用最坚定的语气和信念说：“是，我们都很渺小，可能什么也都做不了。但是就算是如此，也不能退缩一步。为了所爱的人，更不能让出任何一步！这里就是医学的战场，源氏。”齐格勒松开了手，她看着这个将来可能与她和半藏站在同一领域的年轻人，又加了一句：“你是半藏不曾后退的理由，如今，轮到你了，岛田源氏。”

 

-Day 35-  
死亡率还在持续增长，而疫苗仍旧遥遥无期，护士们开始最大规模的罢工，医院的压力骤然增大。齐格勒看着第21号实验体的死亡，默默地低下了头，没有人知道这场灾难的终点在哪里，或许……没有终点。

 

-Day 41-  
专属于岛田博士的病房门打开了，一个看起来陌生又熟悉的人推着装着药剂的推车来到了半藏的面前。原本昏迷的人有了些许清醒，他看着那双唯一露出的眼睛张着嘴想说什么，可剧烈的咳嗽随之而来。  
“来英国前，妈妈曾问我什么时候才会学会独立，学会和你保持距离……”医院新来的志愿者护工上前扶住了半藏即将倾斜倒下的身体。可病人并不怎么情愿，他挣扎着想要推拒，源氏低下了眼帘，他深吸了一口气伸出双臂从半藏身后紧紧环住了他。  
鼻息就算是被口罩包裹着，却仍是那么炙热，双唇隔着薄薄的保护层摩挲着脖颈，他说：“我学不会，半藏。我学不会离开你。”  
虚弱的病患停止了挣扎，他能感受到环在自己腰上的手有怎么样的力度，也清楚源氏有怎么样的决心才会站在这里——就如同他自己一样。  
在这点上，他们还真不愧是兄弟。

“就算是世界末日，我也会扛着这氧气瓶和你一起走到世界尽头。”  
带着氧气罩的人眯着眼睛侧过脸，他看着那双护目镜后灼灼的眼睛，相缠的手指渐渐加紧，半藏像是想起了什么露出了一个苍白的浅笑说；“氧气瓶，很重的。”这沙哑的声音大概是源氏这辈子听半藏说话最难听的一次，可他依旧高兴，高兴地甚至想要立马亲吻住那双干燥的唇。  
“我总能为你做到。”隔着口罩吻向了那人的额头，源氏再一次地违反规定后说，“睡吧哥哥，明天也会是个好天气的。”  
在充满消毒水味道、又满是病人咳嗽声的病房里，传出了他们家乡才会有的童谣，虽然有点难听。

 

-Day 65-  
“实验体45号存活……”  
齐格勒语调颤抖地看着笼子中的猴子，她拿出45号的疫苗样本快步走在实验室的长廊上，在将近三个月后终于露出了笑容。

现在她只需要一个临床实验就可以了，只要一个验证就……  
“半藏说过，如果你研制出疫苗第一个就会拿自己做实验，这不符合相关规定，齐格勒博士。”  
齐格勒警惕地看着不知道从哪里冒出来的源氏，她握紧了口袋里的疫苗和注射器问：“你……”  
“他总是那么料事如神。和你一样，我也总头疼他这点。”  
“我们已经没有时间再根据规定找志愿者了！那样会死更多人……”  
“所以我来当实验体。”  
“什么？！”  
“如果你来实验疫苗失败，世界将会损失一位优秀的科学家；但如果人体实验换做是我，无论失败或者成功结局都只有一个而已。”源氏慢慢地走到了齐格勒的面前说，“成功了，我将在这里一直陪着半藏知道他康复；如果失败了，我也会去陪他。”这个年轻的医学生说得很轻松，他就像是在讨论博饼应该加柠檬汁还是巧克力酱似的。  
可齐格勒的脸却绷紧了。  
她紧紧抓着唯一成功的样本，盯着源氏的脸说：“半藏不会希望你这样冒险。”  
“博士，你说过这里就是我们的战场。”源氏握住了齐格勒的手臂慢慢上抬，而那个装着疫苗的注射器进入了他的眼帘，他说，“我们都没有退路。”

齐格勒一生都不会承认自己最后还是被这个冲动又没脑子的小鬼给说动了。

 

肌肉注射对于源氏来说是很基本的知识，他拿着从齐格勒那里得来的疫苗，静静地坐在隔离室里他看着半藏沉睡的侧脸。不得不说，在他从小所见过的所有人里面，半藏是最好看的，也是最迷人的。  
“源氏，你还来得及后悔。”齐格勒拍着年轻学生的肩膀，给了他最后一次反悔的机会。  
年轻医学生抬起脸看着他们学校教授的脸，食指同时轻轻用力，针尖刺入到手臂上感觉不是很好也不是很糟，反倒是平静的感觉充斥了整个心脏。  
“博士，一个小时候我就可以亲吻他了是吗？”  
齐格勒抬起头顺着源氏的目光同样看向了半藏，她握紧了拳头艰难地点了点头，而后者在听到许可后却高兴地像个得到糖果的孩子，他将五指撑在玻璃隔板上，隔着那层透明摩挲着在空间那头的人。

这仿佛不是危险的人体实验，而只是一场恍若隔世的约会。

一个小时候，源氏卸下了所有医用隔离装备，他甚至脱掉了那身白大褂，赤手转开了半藏的房门。  
齐格勒在隔间遥遥地看着源氏抚上了半藏的侧脸，接着睡眠不佳的人立马被惊醒了，他几乎是情绪失控地要源氏滚出房间，可年轻的医学生没有听年长者的话，反而是紧紧抱住了他，在他的耳边低语着什么。  
一声声地安抚、一次又一次地亲吻。  
齐格勒相信人类的肢体接触有时候比语言更有效。最终半藏放弃了，他紧紧地抓着源氏的衣服，同样说了什么，接着两个人同时笑出了声。

为了我们所爱之人，所以才不能退缩。

 

-Day 95-  
世界卫生组织宣布疫病已经慢慢减缓了扩散速度，首批疫苗起到了其最大的作用。

 

-Day 110-  
齐格勒不知道这是第几次提起源氏的后领了。  
“我告诉过你！就算你身上带着疫苗，半藏也正在好转，但是在这里禁止一切性行为，你是听不懂人话是吗！”  
源氏不甘心地扒着病床，有理有据地反驳道：“齐格勒博士，我已经有超过三个月没有……”  
“你的右手还在！”生气地拖拉着这个不听话的学生，齐格勒简直不敢相信这是十几天前那个颇有魄力的家伙。  
大概所有优良的品质都随着精虫跑去了奇怪的地方吧。

半藏别过脸不再去看那个还在病房走廊哀嚎的弟弟，而恢复工作的护士也适时地走了进来，她带着暧昧的目光敲了敲病床边的柜子小声提醒道：“岛田博士，你的衣领……”  
恍然惊醒的人赶忙拉起了病号服，把那些斑驳的红印都掩在了他人看不见的地方，但是护士似乎没打算放过平日太过严谨的博士，她端着今天的药剂悄声问半藏道：“博士，需要我今晚给你留给门，好让你的‘特殊看护’晚上来照顾你吗？”  
本以为这样的揶揄会让这位保守的医学博士露出不一样的表情，可他却坐在病床上认真地思考起这个特殊的问题，最后他点了点头，认真地说：“麻烦你了。”  
嗯？岛田博士原来是这样的人吗？  
护士手中的托盘惊得“哐当”落地。

 

最后自然是发生了齐格勒博士最不愿意见到的结果。  
隔天，她头疼地看着在医院留宿的源氏，以及那被一脚踹下床的、有着奇怪痕迹的床单，虽然肇事者一再声称他不是主谋，但是由于他的形象太过深入人心，没人相信他那个“是哥哥晚上留门让他进来，然后主动一夜春宵”的故事。

“我希望在你脱下裤子的时候，就对这个举动有所觉悟。”齐格勒拿着不明液体的注射器，缓缓走向不断向半藏求救的源氏。  
坏孩子总得受到惩罚，不是吗？

-fin-


End file.
